Ready, Steady, XIII
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: When Demyx tries to make a music video chaos ensues when embarrassing photos turn up in a draft video NOW COMPLETED
1. Who wants to be the Savage Nymph,Larxene

1Ready, Steady, XIII

Demyx was watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist with Roxas and Axel in the lounge inside Castle Oblivion in the World that Never Was.

"Man I really like this show a whole lot better than that Eureka 7 crap." Commented Axel not really taking his eyes off the TV to look at the others.

"My favorite part is the theme song. I wanna download it seems good enough." Said Demyx was still watching TV.

"Why? You practically listen to it week" Roxas said, looking annoyed at the blonde sitarist.

"Cuz' I'm gonna make it into a video"

"What!" the other two said thinking Demyx was trying to make the Organization look like a bunch of idiots.

"Demyx, why do ya try to embarrass us every chance you get. What the hell do you think that makes us look like?" shouted an infuriated Axel.

"But I just..." whined Demyx like he was about to break out crying.

"**NO**!" The duo said making Demyx teleport back to his room while he still had some dignity left in him.

Demyx wandered in the hallways sulking and thinking to himself.

"Ya know I hate they won't even give me a chance to say anything about it. Well guess what I'm gonna do it anyway."

On that note the blonde sitarist ran to other member's room to ask for help in his project. His first stop was Larxene's room, since Roxas said no earlier. He banged on her door very loudly shouting "LARXENE! LARXENE! ARE YA IN THERE!"

When the Savage Nymph finally opened the door she was quick to answer "What do ya want, Major Stupidity."

"Hey Larxy! Can you please help me with something?"

"Knowing that it is _your _idea, Demyx... no." she stated promptly.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassseeeee Larxy?!" whined Demyx doing his signature puppy dog pout with the infamous sad eyes.

"No!"

"Are you sure? Is that your final answer? Asked Demyx sort of sounding like Meredith Vierra on "Who wants to be a Millionaire"

" Yes it is my final answer thank you, Meredith." Larxene stated sarcastically.

Demyx finally took no an answer and headed to number XI's room, Marluxia.


	2. I wanna be outta here,Graceful Assassin

1When Demyx arrived at the Graceful Assassin's door, he knocked very loudly again. When he heard Marluxia say "come in." Upon entering he saw Strawberry blonde man tending to plants. The Sitarist grinned to get Marluxia's attention.

" What!cha doing" The Nocturne said, acting like a child quivering his piercing green eyes to seem convincing to the Assassin.

"What do think I am doing" Marluxia glared at Demyx looking annoyed like he was going to chop his head off with his scythe for disturbing him while he was gardening.

"Can you help me with my project?" The Melodious Nocturne asked.

" What is it about?"

"Full Metal Alchemist theme song starring all of us. But I can't make it all by myself."

"Alright I'll help. But not because I want to but because if I say no you'll just keep bothering me until I say yes"

"That awesome enough for me! Now I need to look for more help." the nocturne said in excitement.

On that Marluxia and Demyx set off to the next member's room, Luxord. When they reached Luxord's room they saw him running down the hall.

"Hey, Luxord can you help me with something?" Demyx asked.

" I have no time for such frivolous actions. Superior has called a meeting you better hurry to the meeting hall" Luxord warned. They quickly summoned the corridor of Darkness which lead straight to the meeting hall.

At Xemnas' meeting they were discussing all the usually semi-extremely boring crap that pretty much no one payed attention to. That is , until Xemnas took suggestions that any other member had. The first thing he saw was Demyx waving his hand frantically and smiling like a mad man saying "Ohhh, Ohhh pick me! PICK MEEEEE!" Xemnas was starting to think it was a trick like last time. --------------------------------------------------------------------------Start of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel decide to make an "annoy Xemnas day". Roxas' attempt was to annoy him about "what would kingdom hearts do" or "Ansem was 10x better than you'll ever be at least he did want he wanted to do". Axel was to set some of Xemnas' stuff on fire and Demyx was to bother him with stupid questions like "why is the sky blue" or " Why did you get beat up by a brat with a keyblade that looks like Roxas, a rude obnoxious silver-haired punk, a duck with a speech impediment, and a retarded dog". Stuff like that really bothered Xemnas. Come to think of it, it bothers the universe. So they were having a meeting right so Demyx thought it was a good idea to raise his hand frantically and when Xemnas called on him he'd say he had forgotten. He continued that practically every time Xemnas was discussing something important which was all the time. Xemnas eventually punished Demyx by sending him on the Olympus mission (which he ran from).

-----------------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------

Xemnas decided to answer others first and ignore Demyx.

"Yes number XII."

"Superior, can we please change the wardrobe. I'm so sick of people thinking I'm gothic" Larxene said.

"No." Xemnas said firmly. "Yes number VIII"

" Can I please get a bigger room?" Axel expectant of a response.

"No. Any more questions?"

Xemnas looks around the hall seeing if there were any more questions besides Demyx he finally answered him.

"Yes number IX" he sighed reluctantly answered as Melodious Nocturne stated his question.

"But there is only one way I can say my question. In a S-O-N-G" Demyx sang or more like screamed while strumming his sitar off-key.

"Demyx don't you dare play that accursed instrument" Saix warned looking like he was going to turn berserk.

"Play or I'll burn you to a _**crisp**_!" Axel warned summoning his chakrams to prove his point.

Demyx took a very deep breath and began to sing to the tune of that jungle book song I wanna be like you"DUDES AND LARXY I WANNA MAKE A MUSIC VIDEO. I WANNA PUT YOU ALL IN AND MAKE LOOK GREAT TOOOOO!"

Demyx continued singing more like screaming random nonsense while the other members covered their ears except for Xemnas, who seemed unfazed just sitting there waiting for it to be over.

"AH MAKE HIM STOP!" Zexion screamed. "SUPERIOR! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS MAKE HIM STOP BEFORE WE ALL GO DEAF!"

"What?" Xemnas screamed, taking the earplugs he had on off his ears to hear what Zexion was shouting.

"Forget it"

"Okay, alright. Wake me up when he's done" Xemnas started to slump in his chair and soon drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Demyx was_** finally **_done with his song. And the rest were either sleeping or summoning their weapons. He threw water balls at the nobodies that were sleeping.

"So Xemnas. Can make my video?" Demyx asked with the usual signature puppy dog pout and sad eyes combo. "Pretty please with a dusk on top?"

"Will you promise never top sing that song again" The stern superior glared at the grinning sitarist.

"Absolutely"

"Then yes" Xemnas sighed reluctantly.

Just then Demyx let out a huge "Yiiipppeee!" echoing trough the grand hall."Come on, Marluxia let's get started on the video."

"You're gonna help him ha!" Larxene said sarcastically.

Marluxia face started turning red from embarrassment. while he was getting up off his chair he sighed with despair "yes".


	3. little Roxas

A/N: Yeah I sort of know I've slacked off on the story with the very lame short first chapter and I tried to make it up in the second chapter but I've been busy with school only can write the story on weekends and if I finish my freaking homework early well here's chapter 3.

After the meeting, Demyx and Marluxia went into the lounge area with Demyx carrying a large box of videos.

"Demyx, why are you carry that box?" Marluxia asked

"We need footage don't we? And besides, what is more funnier than Roxas' potty training video."Demyx explained.

They sat down and watched the video titled "Roxas' potty training" starring Xaldin,, Xemnas, and the very drunk cameraman, Luxord. Roxas was around three or four years old when it was filmed. So Xemnas, Xaldin, and even Larxene thought it was time for him to move on, the ways they approached it was even strange. Xemnas wanted to cancel Barney for him until he goes (back then he liked that retarded purple freak of nature dinosaur). Xaldin wanted to be like a caring mom and let him go when Roxas felt like it. And Larxene, well she wanted to stab him with her kunais until he goes.

The tape was starting it showed Xemnas chasing Roxas with his Aerial Blades or light sabers whatever you wanna call it. You see, Roxas just threw a wet diaper in Xemnas' face and well that made Xemnas _**very**_ angry.

"_Get back here you little runt!" _The very angry superior screamed blinded with unimaginable fury.

"_No!" _little Roxas screamed. _"Your gonna yell at me!"_

"_You're darn right I'm gonna yell at you!"_

" _Xemnas you better stop" _Xaldin said running along to trying to stop Xemnas.

Luxord was trying to follow but always kept tripping or passing out and Larxene was running along cheering Xemnas on.

"_Xaldin make them stop_" the blonde boy screamed.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Axel tackled Xemnas to the ground.

"_No messing with my friend. Got it memorized_." the pyro warned.

"Okay... Okay just don't set me on fire" Xemnas pleaded looking at the pyro with sad eyes actually starting to cry.

On that note Axel backed off.

"Oh and if you ever bother Roxas again you'll have to answer to me" the pyro said sternly glaring at his superior.

The video ended when Luxord dropped the camera to the ground breaking it instantly and also passing out on the ground.

When the video ended Demyx and Marluxia were dying of laughter

"Okay...Okay we got the first footage for the video" Demyx explained ,wiping a tear out of his eye and trying not to laugh.

"On to video number two Larxene's beauty pageant days" Marluxia said smirking.


	4. Miss World That Never Was

Demyx was about to play a video of Larxene when out of nowhere Sora walks in and sits on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" The Nocturne asked.

"Roxas, let me in" Sora retaliated.

"Get out" Marluxia commanded.

"Na uh I suggest you don't do that"

"Alright fine"

Roxas and Riku walked, one carrying a bowl of popcorn the other a case of root beer.

"We heard you were watching vide-." Just then Roxas was cut off with Marluxia finishing with "You want in too"

"Yeah" the trio agreed.

"Now why should we?" Demyx whined.

"Yeah why should we?" Marluxia agreed.

"Because I won't tell Xemnas about the Olympus mission and I go near your garden for a whole year." Roxas suggested.

"HUDDLE!" Demyx screamed, the two nobodies ran off for a quick minute to discuss the situation. Then they quickly returned to answer "yes".

"Sweet" Sora commented.

Demyx continued to put the DVD in labeled "Miss World that Never Was pageant"

One this DVD it showed the finalists for the "Miss World that Never Was" beauty pageant Kairi, Namine, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Larxene. Larxene loss the contest to Tifa and she was not happy. While Tifa was being crowned Larxene zapped her with one of her kunai knives. Tifa noticed and jumped Larxene from behind and started throwing punches at her. A cat fight had began ( And for those of you who don't know you're never suppose to interrupt a cat fight unless ya wanna be beaten senseless too). So the two continued to fight.

When it was over, blood and hair extensions were all over the stage Larxene was surprisingly fine just missing a few patches of hair on her head but Tifa was carried off by the paramedics. So Larxene was banned from every pageant in the universe. The end (Just kidding)

"Wow...I never saw anything scarier than that" Roxas commented.

"Larxene bald gross" Demyx said still freaked out.

"I never knew pageants are _**THAT**_ deadly" Riku said.

"I can never look at her the same way ever again" Marluxia said hiding behind a pillow.

Larxene walked right in the lounge. All of them jumped up with at the sight of the Savage Nymph.

"What are you scared of" she asked.

"Nothing" Demyx said. " Just watching TV"

"What's in there?" Larxene asked pointing at the DVD player.

"Nothing" Roxas said nervously.

Larxene just ignored them and walked over to the DVD player to see what's inside. When she opened the disc tray she read the title aloud "Larxene's Miss World that Never Was tape".

_**BUSTED**_

They all tried to sneak away while she was reading but it wasn't successful.

"Uh oh" Marluxia said fearing the worst.

"Now who's tape is this" Larxene snarled looking like she was about to blow.

"Um its Saix's tape." Demyx panicked and said the first thing that came to his head.

Larxene quickly stomped out to kill Saix. Everyone else was just left there confused.

"Demyx why did ya do that for now Saix is going to kill us all" Marluxia warned, looking out for an insane blue elf with a huge claymore looking to kill.

"I panicked" Demyx whined.

"Great now we have to watch out for a _**BERSERK SAIX **_" Roxas screamed.


	5. All hail Piplup thumbsucker

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick lately and still way to busy even too busy to do the disclaimer.

That's for the rest of the chapters I'll either have Roxas, Axel, or Demyx do it for me take it way Demyx!

Demyx: Terexa does not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts chain of memories or the full metal alchemist theme song "Ready steady go" but she wished she did. But she does own Kingdom Hearts II

Axel: Why did she buy the second game but not the first?

Terexa: Cause that heartless gave me nightmare when I saw the commercial

Demyx and Axel: O.o

After the video Demyx and Marluxia just sat there still staring at the paused Larxene baldness video.

"That was..." Roxas started. "Too STUPID OF YOU DEMYX. WHEN SAIX FINDS OUT HE'S GONNA KILL US."

"I said I was sorry. What more do ya want!" Demyx retaliated.

"Well then I best be going now"

"But wait your not gonna help?" Demyx whined.

"Of course..." the teen began before he spotted Saix wait a second...**SAIX**! "NOT!" Roxas quickly ran outside to who knows where with Sora and Riku following. Demyx conveniently had a packet of ketchup in his pocket. He secretly smashed the packet on his head making it look like he was bleeding and dropped to the ground. Marluxia was already passed out on the couch.

"Well that was... odd?" Saix questioned. He just walked out.

Demyx popped right back and smirked "Well we don't them anyway right Marly?"

No response.

"Marly?"

Again No response.

Demyx walked to the couch to see that Marluxia was really asleep sucking on his thumb.

"Marly's a thumb-sucker?" he whispered to himself. Demyx took his camera out of his pocket to snap a photo of the Graceful Assassin. He chuckled to himself after taking the photo and quickly summoned his sitar. He played the entrance music for Diddy Kong on Super Mario Strikers: Charged home team. Marluxia immediately woke up.

"Stop that" He demanded.

"Hey you can rest for a while I'm gonna start the video" Demyx assured, seeing that Marluxia was very tired.

" whatever" Marluxia fell back to sleep again and started snoring like a truck driver with a sinus infection.

Demyx ran toward his room to get started he uploaded all the videos each displayed one each monitor (that's how rich they were). Until Xaldin came on the intercom announcing it was time for dinner. He left everything on raced downstairs.

Unknowingly Roxas and Axel were snooping through everyone's room today for no particular reason whatsoever. They had already filled Larxene's room with shaving cream and wrote the lyrics of Ugly Girl (check it out on youtube some time). Basically annihilated Marluxia's garden(note he was still asleep in the lounge) with fire (BURN BABY BURN) and his scythe which was in his room. And replaced Luxord's poker cards with Yu-gi-oh cards Demyx was next. Upon entering his room they found Thirteen different TVs on(xD that's how really rich they were well theydo live in a _**HUGE**_ castle...) With each member on it

"What is Demyx doing in here" Roxas asked.

"Hey is that Marluxia" Axel shouted looking at the photo demyx shot earlier.

"Marluxia's a thumb sucker!" Roxas replied.

Axel and Roxas started laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

"That's... rich" Axel managed to get out.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted noticing a picture of himself (little Roxas chpt.3)

Axel just laughed even harder.

They both quickly composed themselves when they heard footsteps coming. Those footsteps were Xaldin's.

"Report to dinner now or starve" the lancer said.

"Okay" The other two said both summoning portals and walking through them.

At dinner, Roxas and Axel were the last to arrive. They immediately shot a look at Demyx. Demyx didn't pay any attention them he was to busy writing some stuff on a piece of paper.

"I'll get him for this, I swear on it!" Roxas swore, while he was eating his mashed potatoes. Well it actually sounded more like "Mmophffff mmophfffffff".

Everyone gave Roxas a weird look.

"What" the teen replied.

"Nothing" Axel explained.

"I'm finished" Demyx stated quickly running out of there to continue his project.

When he arrived at his room he found that someone had been in there. How did he know someone set his Piplup plushy on fire (He's a huge fan of pokemon especially the water kind xD)

"Piplup! Who did this to you" Demyx sobbed actually believing it was alive.

No answer duh.

"PPPPIIIPPPLLLUUUPPP!!!!!" Demyx screamed while raising his hands in air.

Demyx apparently owned a DS and Pokemon Diamond and quickly turned it on to see if his piplup was still there. For him thankfully it still was there.

"That's a good Piplup no one will ever take you away from me" Demyx assured the game.

The game shut off

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Demyx wailed sobbing and tearing.

Demyx turned it back on to see that his Piplup was now a Chimcharr.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!"

"I WILL AVENGE YOU PIPLUP!!!"

"SHUT UP DEMYX"

The next day, Demyx wasn't seen or heard from the other members.

In his room, Demyx was taking a break from the video. Huddled up he was watching Pokemon Diamond &Pearl eating a gallon of sea salt ice-cream crying and cheering.

"YAH! GO GET 'EM PIPLUP KILL CHIMCHARR!!"

Zexion walked in.

"Demyx what's the matter with you" Zexion plainly.

"Honoring Piplup" he adamantly stated.

"Why?"

" because it's my sacred duty"

Zexion left with a puzzled look on his face.

"Axel will pay for killing Piplup"

Piplup was defeated by Chimcharr.

"PIIIIIIPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLUUUPPPP!!!"

Well that was fun writing and to tell you the truth I prefer Chimcharr over Piplup no offense to any Piplup fans out there. The weird thing was I was playing diamond while writing this (I beat Byron, 6th gym leader) But I do have all three starter pokemon (Chimcharr, Piplup, and Turtwig now Infernape, Empoleon, and Torterra) Roxas got his revenge xD.

Well better get started on the next chapt. Of Tales of Kingdom Hearts Please review that really makes me happy and want to continue writing.

By the way If any one has any suggestions on the next chapter please either review or PM me.

Terexa :)


	6. Carjackings and Gamestop

**Hey everyone Sorry for not updating in so long schoolwork and writer's block don't mix well. Here's Roxas with the disclaimer.**

**Roxas : Terexa doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Gamestop, Super Smash Bros Brawl or the "Do you like waffles" song or His World**

**Terexa : On with the story**

After Demyx _**finally**_ got over the great travesty to befall him (wow I sound like Shakespeare XD). He decided it was time to unveil the draft video to the other members. As of right now it was pitch black in the Melodious Nocturne's room considering his fear of the dark.

"_**FINALLY!**_" he exclaimed sort of how like Xemnas did when he_ ALMOST_ got Kingdom Hearts (sorry for the KH2 spoiler there). "Kingdom Hearts Video shall be cough _mine_... cough cough cough" Demyx cackled like a madman.

Well that was random. Anyway back to the story, Marluxia walks in singing his favorite song:

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah we like waffles _

_Do you pancakes?_

_Yeah we like pancakes_

_Do_ _you like french toast?_

_Yeah we like french toast_

_do do do do do can't wait to get enough WAFFLES!_

"Hey Marley how's it going?" Demyx casually asked.

"Okay I guess. Hey you wanna go to Game Stop."

"Why"

"The Newest And latest RPG is coming out today. Please can we just take one day's break on that video."

"Maybe." Marluxia tried to Persuade Demyx into going to game stop. He was a huge fan of video games. Mainly RPGs because they require strategy, Thinking and have an adventure like plot.

"Ok fine." stated Demyx.

"Hurry up get to the Gummi ship hangar." They both left and made their way towards the Gummi ship.

Thought was that they were going to use big UGLY ship but surprisingly it wasn't there. The only thing there was Xemnas' car a big black and silver truck, which look brand new.

"Where's the ship?" Demyx questioned looking around the grand ivory white garage.

"Who says were taking that ugly piece of–-" Marluxia was cut off when out of nowhere Roxas appeared arms crossed wearing the black cloak.

"HEY! Who said you could go to game stop with out me!?" angrily shouted the blonde.

"Why do you even want to come?" Marluxia slyly asked, expecting a childish response.

"Because I practically live at Gamestop and I pull pranks for a month." he suggested.

"Fine. Great. That's awesome. Get in the car" Marluxia said sarcastically pointing at truck.

"Wait a second. WE ARE TAKING XEMNAS TRUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Roxas shouted, cowering of thought of Xemnas ever even finding out that they took his car.

Marluxia just smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"You did say are you serious and whenever say that they have to be slapped upside the head or punched." Marluxia explained.

"Well then here" Roxas punched the Graceful Assassin across the face.

"Enough. Hurry up and let's go." Demyx finally interrupted. At that moment Marluxia and Roxas stopped their minor sissy fight. Got in the car, Marluxia took the key to the car out of his pocket, put it in the ignition slot, and started the car.

After ten minutes of driving. "Are we there yet?" Demyx asked.

"No" Marluxia retorted very blandly.

"How about now"

"No"

"How long have we been driving?" the sitarist asked.

"About ten minutes, Demyx" Marluxia said, growing more irratated.

"Hey, Marley can turn the radio on." Roxas said tying to drown out Demyx's complaining.

"Fine." he started looking through the radio stations until he found a song he liked.

_In this world... His world  
Got to make your own way  
Where on is all  
In this world... His world  
Life is just a game you play  
Never fear the fall  
When you leap without a net you'll find that it will be there all the time  
So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall _

Demyx was singing along to the song. "We're here!" the car suddenly stopped and Demyx launched forward... hitting the windshield.

"OWEE!" the sitarist shouted while rubbing his face.

"Told you. You should have been wearing you seat belt." scolded Marluxia. The trio exited the car to store. Upon arrival they a lot of other people in line. People of many different ages from the elderly to the infants. They took their place in line with about five people in front of them.

"Marluxia what game are we here to buy anyway?" Roxas questioned.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl" He replied. They finally got to the front of the line. The clerk was a short, chubby, man with black and red hair.

"How may I help you?" The man replied.

"Yes we are here to pick up our copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

"Name please?" He demanded.

"Marluxia. M-A-R-L-U-X-I-A." He spelled out for him.

"Yes here it is here's your copy ma'am." the clerk said holding out the copy of the game. Hearing that Demyx and Roxas began laughing.

"What's so funny" the clerk questioned oblivious to what he just said.

"She's a guy." Demyx explained while laughing. Marluxia was blushing furiously.

"My bad sorry here's your game that will be 49.99." Marluxia handed him the money.

"Thank you" the Graceful Assassin said through gritted teeth. Ripped the game out of his hand and stormed out. They went back to the car put the game under the driver's seat for protection and started the car. Marluxia was going to pull out onto the free way but decide to do something else.

"Marly what are you doing?" Roxas asked very concerned.

" I WILL TEACH THEM NOT TO CALL ME A WOMAN!!" Marluxia finally lost it and pulled in front of game stop put in reverse and stomped on the gas pedal slamming right through glass window pulling into the middle of the store.

"MARLUXIA WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING. XEMNAS IS GOIN TO KILL US WHEN HE SEES WHAT WE DID TO HIS CAR!" Roxas explained.

Marluxia didn't listen he opened a big portal in the back put car in reverse and drove into it. They arrived back in the Gummi Garage of the Castle that Never Was.

"Marluxia, Xemnas is going to KILL US." Demyx freaked out about what Xemnas might do.

Marluxia faced the two of them "You guys wanna play brawl?"

The two were dumbfounded. "OK" they exited left for the louge.

_**Later**_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TRUCK!!" Xemnas screamed in front of the twelve well Luxord was asleep from over drinking.

"Luxord took it to go get some beer." Marluxia announced.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" the superior hissed.

**Finally Chapt 6 is done thanks for reading. Oh and if any one where I got the are you serious thing please tell me. **


	7. Showtime!

**YayZ! The 2 part finale! Aw man. Well like they say you can pick your friends and you can pick your nose but you can't pick your friend's nose no jk, All great stories have to come to an end eventually.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Xemnas: Terexa doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, the"no I won't be a Luigi anymore" speech, and the magic eight ball.**

Demyx was finally done with the video that he, the majority of the time, procrastinated on. After a couple days of owning everyone in brawl, Demyx finished. Now only one thin remained, how to publicize it. Demyx was in a big conference room talking with what looked like top executives.

"You see dudes ,I this video has to see the light on TV that's the best place for it" Demyx insisted.

One of them began to speak, Demyx not really paying much attention was twirling the chains on his cloak around."Okay well like any other important decision, we'll decide this by the only true logical way." Everyone gasped. He stuck his finger out pointing it towards Demyx, menacingly. "Let's ask the magic eight ball!" Everyone sweat dropped like an anime character.

"Uh sir?" Demyx interrupted. "Do you think we should put the fate of my video in the hands of a kid's toy?"

"Would you like to try the other way?" the exec asked.

"And that is . . ."

"Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Mo" The exec said, giving a "wow I'm so super smart" look on his face. Demyx stood up and just left without a word. Well, not before giving one last comment.

"NOW GOOD DAY MORONS!!"He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Later, that day the mail arrived. Demyx cheerfully skipped to the front door to greet the mailman. When he arrived at the door he saw the mailman relatively calm, holdingout the mail for the entire castle.

"Here's your mail, Demyx" he chirped, not frightened by Demyx at all.

"Thanks Jelly Jiggler." Demyx thanked the walking piece of blue jelly.

"Looks like there is something very important in there" Jelly Jiggler remarked while walking down Nothing's Call, until two sorcerer nobodies came out and started attacking him.

Demyx started to looked through the mail. "Bill, bill, bill time share, credit card debts, Marluxia's Cosmo Girl Magazine _**allegedly**_, HEY!"Demyx came across a letter with a musical note__on it.

He opened it and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Demyx -whateveryourlastnameis-_

_We have reviewed your music video and decided to feature it on the King's choice awards. It has been nominated for __**favorite musical spoof**__. You and the other members of Organization XIII are invited to attend fete. We trust that you'll work on your acceptance speech. Hint hint. The premier will start at 6 o'clock at Luca stadium. Don't be late_

_Sincerely,_

His Royal Majesty, King Mickey I

Demyx just stood there eyeing the letter. He then began to happy dancing while running towards "Where Nothing Gathers".( A/N: yes the same meeting hall we know but it actually has a name)

The rest were, as usual, holding another meeting talking about the usual semi extremely boring crud.

"Hey Guys, HEY GUYS!!" screamed with joy.

"What Demyx?" the superior, Xemnas stated blandly.

"In all your FACES!!" the Melodious Nocturne announced with pride. Waving his hand in front of his face singing in a very gangsta like voice. "You can't see me fool!"

Who knew Demyx could be so ghetto.

"Okay? One, what is in our faces" the emo, Zexion said, arms crossed. "And two, why are you trying to be John Cena?"

"My new video, the one you . . .HATERS mocked!" Demyx began like he seriously went mental. "Has just been nominated for a King's Choice Award. So **HA**! And . . . _**HA HA!**_"

It's official Demyx lost it.

"You're joking, right! Who in their right mind would nominate your piece of crap you call a video for the highest honor in video music awards." Larxene retorted sarcastically.

Demyx ignored her.

"You're all invited and it's on Saturday." Demyx explained, hyper like he was sugar high.

There was complete silence in the room.

What shattered it was Xemnas saying "fine." The other members began to complain but lucky for Xemnas he was wearing his ear plugs and ignored them.

**Yeah its pretty short but** **the final chapter will be longer.**


	8. The Fullmetal Finale

**Aw man the Final chapter. Well for the Final Disclaimer . . .**

**Xigbar: Same as the previous chapter**

**Well that was a waist of time wasn't it?**

Saturday came and the rest of the Organization boarded their _**FUGLY **_Gummi ship. Most were dressed in formal suits and ties, except for Larxene who wore a black and red dress decorated with skulls.

And she says she's not gothic, huh?

"Xemnas are we there yet?"Demyx poked his head next to Xemnas who was in the drivers seat er . . . well _driving_?

"No Demyx" the Superior replied, gripping the steering wheel.

"How long have we been driving?" He chirped.

"About 16.25 seconds" Vexen automatically replied. Everyone else stared immediately athim.

"You actually timed this?" Roxas questioned giving him a strange look.

"What a nerd?" commented Larxene staring out the window scowling at the world.

"Xemnas can we turn on the radio please" Demyx squealed.

"Okay only if you shut up" Manse–- I mean Xemnas ordered.

"Alrighty then" Demyx began to change the radio station to his favorite 66.6.

A hip hop -ish song began to play.

_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdyCan't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

Everyone began to laugh particularly at Vexen.

"Your right Larxene" Axel chuckled.

"I know normally when your hear Larxene and is right in the same sentence is only whenthe word never is in it" Roxas explained.

That earned him a glare from good old Larxy. They arrived at the red carpet.Went inside and sat among the what millions of stinkin' drunk King's choice Awards fans.

"And the award for most likely to raise an army psycho killer fan-girls is . . ." the announcer who sounded like the "know your stars" guy exclaimed. "Riku!" Final Fantasy victory music began to play. Riku got up from his seat and proceeded to center stage. Hundreds of fan girls or fan _boys_ literally threw their underwear at him in praise.

He flicked his silver hair back and accepted his award which was shaped like the Star Seeker keyblade. "Thanks everybody." dozen of girls screamed with joy. "I would especially like to thank my friends, my family, Mr. Nomura, Square Enix, and all of you guys thank you."He walked off stage.

"Moving on Our final award for favorite musical spoof is . . ." Demyx was biting on his finger nails. When he ran out though he decided to chew on the person next to him . . .which was Axel."

"What the hell are you doing?" the pyro questioned. Demyx ignored him and listened to the results.

"Ready , Steady, XIII by Demyx -_insertlastnamehere-_

"I won!" Demyx cheered before getting up to do a happy dance.

"But hold on a second folks" the announcer said. "The video was so good that we are going to show it live" The huge screen behind them began to show the video.

A/N: Well we have a little situation people would know the Japanese one better but for the purposes of this fic I'll show both Japanese and English lyrics.

"Wait! Wait! I wanna sing before the film starts"

"DEMYX SHUT UP!"

--

Dance Water Dance a Demyx Film

Well the video started very Fullmetal Alchemist-ish. But in the Organization Way.

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STREADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADYGO_

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e _

_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore _

Around here was subtle trip that some brain dead morons fail to notice

_ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa _

_uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

_An unreliable map should be burnt _

_I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands _

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita _

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari _

_I came running frantically -hastily- _

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst _

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe _

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO _

now at this part instead of Armstrong, Hawkeye, Hughes, and Mustang or as my little sister said the first time she ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist LUCKY! DUCKY! MONKEY! FUNKY! Lol I know weird. It was Lexaeus, Xigbar, Luxord, and Axel for the obvious reasons. Doing the exact same poses.

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe _

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO _

now in this one in stead of Envy, Gluttony, and Lust it was Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas. It was a way for Xemnas to get in touch with his feminine side.

_Your voice is echoing -shouting- _

_There's no time to be like standing still here_

_READY STEADY GO_

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo _

_chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai_

_ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara _

_nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

At this part it show scenes from Kingdom Hearts I and II like Organization XIII battles and the stupid Giant Heartlesses battles.

_Even if my countless wounds get hugged_

_For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken_

_On the other side of that hill, if I met you _

_I'd only think about what to start talking from_

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

Same as before except it was Roxas, Zexion, Marley, and Larxene

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa READY STEADY GO _

This time Vexen, Demyx, and a . . .cookie?

_I came running frantically -hastily- _

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst _

_Your voice is echoing -shouting-_

_There's no time to be like standing still here_

_READY STEADY GO_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_Guitar Solo_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STREADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

_karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

_kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi _

_atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou _

_READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME. _

_My heart -runs- underneath that sky_

_I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out _

_Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while _

_The sunlight shines hotly across this path _

_READY STEADY GO _

_PLEASE. TRUST ME. _

Do you realize how long it took me to follow the English Version it to hard to understand! The Japanese was way to Easy.

The Video was finished and the entire Organization stared in disbelief. It was actually a pretty good three minutes forty-nine seconds spent.

"That was . . ."Axel started.

"The BEST!" A very "vertically challenged" person said.

"Edward Elric?" Demyx questioned. "You're a lot shorter in person"

People what do expect to happen. The obvious.

"YEAH WELL WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID LITTLE BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!?"

Well after Demyx got into some Mortal Kombat kind of combat. The rest of the Organization went back to the World that Never Was. And the Melodious Nocturne formerly known as Demyx went back to what he does best . . . being a ROCKSTAR!

**So ends the story anyway read and review**.


	9. The greatest speech in the Universe

**This is the acceptance speech that I forgot to post but it really belongs to evildoc who made the Doom Shadow Show DX and 2**

Demyx: thank you so much people

I am Demyx the rockstar ninja! I not a moron anymore Listening to other people I like . . . playing video games as Luigi. You fought and fought to avoid this. You tried to convince the other guy "Hey Luigi's cool". But he didn't believe you so finally you took Luigi yourself. For the game. But you sacrificed your soul for this!

NO I WON'T BE A LUIGI ANYMORE!!

Zexion: It's official Demyx finally lost it

Got that right emo kid


End file.
